


Chocolate cotton cheesecake

by yutothesunshine



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: I AM SORRY, I sincerely apologize, I've been craving some baking fics, IT'S BASICALLY A WHOLE RECIPE I JUST NOTICED THIS, M/M, and also i am bad at summaries, and it's crappy, basically i am bad at everything, i AM EMBARRASSED, so here's one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutothesunshine/pseuds/yutothesunshine
Summary: "Alright ! " Yamada clapped his hands together and glanced at the smaller boy , a wide grin appearing on his lips and Chinen knew that this was going to be a very long and tiring day...





	Chocolate cotton cheesecake

"But Yama-chan ! I am not interested in baking nor cooking ! I don't want sweat in order to feed eight stinky mouths ! " Chinen whined as he stomped on the floor , his hands balled into fists. 

"Wrong. It's SEVEN stinky mouths." Yamada furrowed his eyebrows , clearly annoyed. 

"Whatever..." He pouted , to be frank , Chinen felt a sense of guilt towards his members , but it was all Yamada's idea ! he didn't want to bake a chocolate cotton cheesecake in return for them just because they pampered him too much during all these ten years. Plus , it was lame ! or Chinen thought so...  
"Now enough talking , and as I said before , I am not going to help you , you're going to make everything all by yourself , and don't even think about failing because if you do you're going to buy all the ingredients again , and with your money, just follow the recipe step by step." Yamada flashed a smirk , knowing that Chinen wouldn't waste his money on some stupid ingredients then placed a printed recipe on the kitchen worktop.

Chinen sighed , giving up , then took the recipe and started reading it , his eyes wandering over the paper with a frown. "Why does it have to be so confusing..." he mumbled.

"In a bowl , put 100g of cream cheese..." he went for the wrong cupboard , but still took some forks , for later use... well what do you expect from Chinen. Then he took a heatproof bowl since it was mentioned in the recipe and put it over a saucepan filled with hot water. "Where is the kitchen scale..." He looked for it everywhere , then finally found it next to the fridge. He never used it before so he had some trouble with it but managed to get the 100g of cream cheese.  
"Then add 70g of dark chocolate , 30g butter and 20g sugar and beat them with a balloon whisk.." He tried to get the right amount of each ingredient , careful not to spill any of it because he didn't want to waste his precious money then poked the cream cheese first with the whisk , and when everything started to melt , he mixed attentively until he got a thick batter. 

"Alright so... I need 3 eggs.." He sighed , gently opening the fridge and took 3 medium eggs with a frozen bowl out of the freezer, "Yamada must've prepared this bowl for me..." He mumbled with a small smile plastered on his face. 

"Separate the egg yolks from the egg whites then beat the whites with 35g of sugar to get a meringue, then carefully add the egg yolks to the meringue , one by one and add 1/2ts of vanilla extract then sift 35g of cake flour and 10g of corn starch into your meringue" He did as the recipe said , trusting it , beating the egg whites with an electric hand whisk , adding the sugar , amazed at how fluffy his meringue is , then added the yolks , liking the sound of them falling into the whites , sifted the flour and corn starch into his meringue , mixing everything with a spatula since he heard Yamada talking about this amazing spatula he bought the other day and how it mixed his flour into his batter so perfectly , usual Yamada bragging about his baking talent. Chinen sighed then... wait.. is "ts" tablespoon or teaspoon.. he wondered for a while then added a tablespoon of vanilla extract , shrugging his shoulders.

"Add your chocolate , creamcheese batter into your meringue , then mix them with a spatula to refrain from popping your meringue's bubbles , in order to get a fluffy consistency."And Chinen finally understood why they use the spatula. He did as he was told , adding half of the batter then the other half after mixing the first one.

"Finally , pour your batter in a 16cm round cake pan , adding hot water to the lower baking pan , and leave it in the oven for 80 minutes at 140°C" Chinen tried to follow the recipe , finally taking a break from it while it was baking , he sat on his sofa , next to Yamada , then looked at him.

"Tonight I swear I am not going easy on you." He looked away , hearing Yamada's sweet chuckle as he took his hand , placing soft kisses on his boyfriend's nails and Chinen could feel his heart beating really fast , intertwining their fingers together then heard Yamada sighing , his head falling onto Chinen's shoulder as he lifted their hands and showered his lover's hand with gentle pecks.

"You know Chinen.. There isn't a single girl in this world who made me feel things like you did." He said with a soft smile plastered on his face.

"What kind of things?" Chinen smirked , looking at his boyfriend while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're such an idiot..." Yamada laughed , shaking his head , then they both heard a loud cling coming from the kitchen , they went to see how Chinen's cake came out and they were not disappointed. The smaller boy jumped everywhere while pointing at his cake , "You're going to buy all of this month's supplies with your own money ! look at how good my cake is ! " He ran towards Yamada wrapping one arm around his waist and smooched his cheek. Yamada sighed and put the cake in the fridge to rest overnight. He patted Chinen's head then gently kissed his forehead. "I am proud of you , Chinen."


End file.
